


Small Comforts

by RisenPhoenix1403



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda, Mass Effect 3, Mordin sings, Not Beta Read, Shepard has been through a lot, The Reaper War, asexual Shepard, but like barely, death mentions, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisenPhoenix1403/pseuds/RisenPhoenix1403
Summary: The Normandy at night is almost too quiet for some.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Mordin Solus
Kudos: 20





	Small Comforts

The hissing of the medbay bulkhead was enough to rouse Bakara from her uneasy slumber. Sleep eluded her as anxiety gripped her. The last hope for her race, the tiny human Commander had claimed. No pressure.

One eye opened, seeing the human who rescued her from the Salarian facility enter the medbay. Her intent was not Bakara, the Krogan realized, but the lone Salarian who had treated her with kindness and dignity while confined to a cell in the Special Tasks base.

“Hey.” The human female’s voice was soft, possibly to keep from waking Bakara, as she approached the Salarian doctor. There was a soft clink as she set something down on the counter. “Thought you might want to join me for some tea. Like old times.”

Mordin hummed and sniffed a bit. “Shepard, should be sleeping. Reapers, Cerberus, all a threat. Need to be at your best.”

Shepard stepped closer to the Salarian, and Bakara remained motionless under her blanket as she watched. “I know what’s at stake, Mordin.” The soft sounds of the Commander sipping her tea broke the silence. “I was there, on Earth, when the Reapers attacked.” A thump echoed through the room. “I killed three hundred thousand Batarians to buy us time. I watched so many people die.” A sob cut through the room like a knife. “There-there was this little boy. I couldn’t save him. I see his face when I close my eyes.” The human’s voice cracked and she slumped. “So much blood on my hands, and it didn’t even make a damn difference.”

Bakara’s view of Shepard’s form was blocked by Mordin. “Told you before. Had to be you on Aratoht.” Sobs, muffled by Mordin’s armor began to echo through the room. “Heather, did everything you could. I know it.” He began to hum a song, not one of his usual upbeat “patter” songs. This one was slow, gentle, almost mournful, as he embraced Shepard.

Feeling like an intruder on an incredibly intimate moment, the Krogan let herself drift off to sleep to Mordin’s soft humming.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this about a year ago, during a no romance Mass Effect run while getting the "sex talk" from Mordin regarding being interested in him in ME2. That kind of lit a spark that may (heavy emphasis on may) grow into a larger story about Heather Shepard and Mordin Solus at some point.


End file.
